


A Pleasant Reunion

by McReap-me-now-76 (SkordeSoldat)



Series: Unexpected Benefits [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Gabriel is monstery, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, they finally get a moment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76
Summary: Jesse returns to the hideout after some stakeouts and Jack has been waiting for him. Gabriel joins them later and they have apleasantreunion.





	A Pleasant Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be spoiler-y.
> 
> I had written the ending to my first part, and I've started on the second and it starts sad too. I wanted something happy with the three, and I figured why not have some sex with a monster-y Gabriel. There isn't too much spoiled plot-wise (if you care lol), but still just a warning because I know people like them.
> 
> If you read this, I really hope you enjoy it. It's a little weird but I enjoyed it and I hope you do too.
> 
> Ta'meya is Egyptian falafel.
> 
> 19-09-20: Almost a year later, but I've actually sat down to fix errors and rework some of the details to fit the continuity that's changed a tad since originally posted.

Jesse barged through the door, rushing to close it behind him, trying to keep the sand out. Some grains still dusted in and covered the floor around the doorway. Muttering to himself, he said, “Dammit. Fuckin’ hate all this sand.” He started reaching for the small broom and dustpan beside the door, but was interrupted by Jack grabbing his hat off his head and pulling him against his chest into a deep, hard kiss, Jack’s wet tongue some relief for his dry mouth. Finally breaking it, Jack laid his head on Jesse’s shoulder.

“You said you’d be here two hours ago. I was getting worried. Almost went out to look for you.” Morrison scolded the younger man and pressed the broom and dustpan against his stomach. “Here. Clean it up.” Jack hung the cowboy hat up on its hook and went back to the hotplate to work on cooking the meal for him and Jesse, with a little extra for Gabriel. He’d been getting more than enough sustenance from the people they were hunting and the ones they were being followed by. All three were still surprised Talon kept sending troops after them, but grudges die hard.

Interestingly though, someone else had joined in on the hunt for them. Gabriel had noticed different uniforms on one of the last groups he’d _spoken_ with.

“Sorry Darlin'. Thought someone was tailin’ me. I wanted to make sure I’d lost ‘em.” He emptied the sand into the waste bin and put the small broom and pan where it belonged. Sitting down at the small table, he took a few obnoxiously loud sniffs of the air and said, “Smells real good. You like to cook when there’s bad news, so what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Just happy you and Gabe will both be here tonight. Been a couple weeks since the last time.” He paused suddenly, shuffling stuff around the little kitchen space, and then turned around to look at Jesse, eyes piercing him. “And…I’ve missed you being here. He has too. He was pretty damn happy when you said you’d be coming back today.” Jesse watched as Jack turned back around to crush up some beans. He’d started mixing stuff together with them, making a weird looking mixture.

Jesse hadn’t seen them both in almost two months and he was thrumming with excitement. It was either one or the other, depending on who was watching the hideout. Anytime someone came back, it usually ended in the two men having sex, sometimes a little too aggressively, and occasionally recording it for the one that missed out. The last time it was the three of them Gabriel was fucked to tears and had started falling apart in their hands after. He’d spent the night as a wraith.

The Cowboy was excited for this time.

Plus, they’d have to leave soon. His tail meant it was time. They’d already gotten what they needed here anyways. Gabriel had been able to listen in on a few meetings between Talon and Hakim, getting some leads and information on Talon movements in the area. Jack had been able to pass it to Bastet, along with some more stuff from Sombra. They’d done their good deed here, and the ghost had it under control.

~

It had been a few hours and the dark of night was creeping in through the small window Jack had opened earlier. Purple-navy twilight was creeping down to the horizon, eating the dark orange and red light of the setting sun. Morrison was getting fidgety and excited, they both Gabriel would be here soon. Jesse had just been listening to the older man; the soldier hadn’t had anyone here for a day or two and was bursting with idle conversation. He was telling McCree about some of the women in the market who’d approached him the other day.

“You could be with someone like them instead of us, Jess. They were real pretty and closer to your age. Would probably make you happier too…”

Jesse felt hurt. “That’s a lie and ya know it. I’d never choose someone over you and Gabe.”

The man just didn’t understand how handsome he was. He sometimes tried to hide the scar across his face, but McCree and Reyes always did their best to make sure he knew they loved him, even with his scars.

“You know I’m just teasing you, Jess.”

“I don’t care, stop doin’ it. You’re doin’ it here and ya did it in Brazil. I love you two and that’s it.”

Morrison nodded as he started plating everything, “I’m sorry Jess. I’ll stop.” Bringing the food to the table, he sat down and said, “Amari was here this morning.”

“How was Bastet?” Jesse looked over the table. There were eggs and cheeses, along with some bread and sauces. Reaching out, he tossed one of the steaming balls in his mouth. “Shit! That’s hot.” Jesse kept mouthing the food as he fanned his mouth and panted.

“You just saw me take them out of the pan Jess, slow down. And Ana was fine. She asked about you and Reyes. She’s worried about him, thinks he’s not the man we knew.” Jack shook his head to himself absentmindedly and grabbed a ball. “Told her we were doing well, and planned to leave soon.” Jack took a few bites, pleased with himself on how the ta’meya had turned out. “She gave me all this. She thought you’d like them instead of breakfast again.”

“They’re damn good, but I’d never say no to your pancakes.” Jesse was shoving some pita bread with a little egg and cheese into his mouth. Glancing out the window, he saw night was fully upon them. Black and dark blue covered the sky as stars shined into existence.

Jack was balancing some eggs and ful on a piece of pita as he bit into another ta’meya. “Thank you. Save a few for Gabe. Want him to try them.”

“_Try what_?” Reaper’s modulated and drawn out voice carried in through the window. His black smoke flowed in over the window ledge, moving like liquid and folding in on itself as it congealed and grew taller. Boots and tight black pants started to form as his legs did, with the rest of the man’s body following. He didn’t form a shirt or his usual hoodie, instead just sitting down at the table. The metal plates down his back pinged softly against the metal chair. His relaxed posture showed off his chest and arms, patches of flesh decaying and regenerating all over his body. Gabe knew his human form was oddly attractive to the men, even with the missing spots and slight ash-grey colour it now carried. They always told him his glowing blood red eyes and trimmed salt-and-pepper beard was a stunning look. Reyes didn’t understand how they still found him attractive, but he just went with it, relishing in the praise they gave him, plus they’d grown to love his use of smoke and tendrils.

“One of these?” Reaching out with clawed fingers, he grabbed a ta’meya and tossed it into his mouth. Chewing, he kept watching Jack with another eye forming to watch Jesse. “Hmmm. It tastes good. I was expecting your usual breakfast, Morrison.” The wraith ate another and gave a toothy smile, his razor sharp teeth on display. “Love coming back to your cooking.” He sent some of his smoke from his body under the table and wrapped it around both men’s legs like black ribbons, moving slow as it squeezed and tightened, mimicking Reyes’ touch.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to you usin’ the nites to feel me up.” Jesse looked down and watched as the black ebbed and climbed up his legs, touches getting rougher and moving towards his crotch. As it got closer, a hand formed and started groping Jesse through his jeans. He looked at Reyes, getting a wink and grin in response as the man used fleshy hands to make a little sandwich with the spread. Looking across at Jack and the soft blush down his cheeks and neck, he knew the man was getting the same treatment.

Jack looked at Jesse then back at Gabe, blushing harder. “We’re happy you’re here. We’ve been waiting.”

“I’ve been waiting to come back to you both too.” Gabe reached over and took Jack’s hand, the wraith’s colder skin chilling his hand. Reyes kissed his finger on the wedding ring that had sat there for years. He turned to Jesse and reached out with his other hand, taking the man’s flesh hand; he placed a kiss on the Cowboy’s wedding ring as well. Gabriel dropped his voice, letting it roll out deep and harsh. “And _you_. Haven’t seen you in so long. Missed you so much, love.” The wraith kept moving his smoke up both men’s bodies, more hands forming to touch their chests and arms.

Jesse kept looking at him, a stupidly-wide simile lighting up his eyes. “We haven’ all been together like this for a while, huh. And we’ve got tonight and tomorrow.” He gave a wink and waited a second as the wraith started pulling his smoke back to himself. “So, I got an idea.”

Getting the last of the food, Jack nodded for Jesse to continue. Gabriel looked at Jack and back at the Cowboy, his glowing eyes narrowed. “_Hmmm_. Tell us.”

Swallowing hard and steeling himself, Jesse opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it a second later when nothing came out. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let everything tumble out in a rush. “I want you both to fuck me. All night. Just fuckin’ use me. I’m just…I haven’t had y’all in so long.” He opened his eyes and saw Jack frozen mid-bite, bright blue eyes wide in surprise. Gabriel’s red irises were brighter now, like blood itself was a glowing star. The wraith’s grin was wide, like he knew a secret they didn’t.

“Jess, we can do that. We’ll do whatever for you.” He laid his hand on the table and motioned for Jesse’s. Black smoke started crawling up the cowboy’s arm; he could feel Gabe’s excitement through the near electric touch. Jack reached over and put his hand on top of theirs and smoke started drifting up the older man’s arm as well. “I’ve wanted to fuck you real good for a while. Jack has too,” He looked at the soldier with a new pair of eyes as he kept staring intensely at Jesse. “_Right_, Jackie?”

Nodding in agreement, Morrison stood up and gave Gabriel a kiss, then walked behind Jesse and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up to give the cowboy a wet, deep kiss. He spoke against his lips. “Yea. Been missing you, Jesse.” Jack let go and walked to the bedroom door. Turning around, he looked between them. “Want y’all to fuck me next time though.”

Gabe moved quickly, shifting to his wraith form and getting behind Jack, extra hands rubbing all over Jack’s chest and stomach. He pinched a nipple through his shirt as he bit and kissed on the Jack’s neck, “I think we can do that.” He ran a clawed hand down Jack’s back; slicing through the white shirt like it was nothing. A little blood welled up from the marks as Jack arched into the touch, moaning softly and turning for a kiss. Staring at the cowboy, Gabriel gave a silent dare for him to come closer.

Jesse felt the Wraith’s red eyes burning into his soul. He stood and started walking towards them, stripping down to just his briefs as he reached them. “You got yerself a deal.” He leaned forward and kissed Jack, feeling more hands from Gabriel reach out to grab and touch him, while another ran up his stomach. “You an’ those damn hands. Got so fucking many.”

Reyes chuckled and spoke against Jack’s neck. “_What_? Don’t like ‘em?”

“Oh, I _love_ ‘em.” Jesse felt a phantom hand run up his neck then push fingers into his mouth, it vanishing before he could suck on them. “Ya tease.”

“Just wait, Jesse. I’ve been practising something with Morrison.” Almost all the hands vanished as he turned Jack around for a real kiss and started helping him get out of his ruined shirt as two smoke hands worked at Jack’s waist, getting his belt and pants undone as Jesse pulled them down and helped him step out of them. Gabriel made his own evaporate as he kissed Jack, leaving himself naked. Clawed hands were raking through Jack’s grey hair, shifting as they went, becoming normal hands with the same old scars across the tops and palms. “I can do more than just make hands.”

Jesse could see the marks on Jack’s back already healing and closing up. Gabriel reached out and pulled him into a kiss over Morrison’s shoulder. Another mouth opened on the wraith’s cheek, the voice from it modulated and closer to the one he used when in his Reaper persona, “I love kissing you both.” Jack quickly gave the new mouth a small kiss. “Can you guess what else I’ve got in mind?” Turning into a nanite-cloud he melted away, laughing to himself as both men watched. He solidified on the bed lounging against the headboard, running a pointed tip up the underside of his cock before he pressed the tip into his slit. His eyelids went heavy as it sank in. He was watching them closely. “Come on you two, I need you.”

Jack kissed Jesse, then took his hand and started leading him to the bed. Stopping at the foot, he kissed the Cowboy again, and pushed him down on the bed between Gabriel’s legs. He pulled his briefs off and looked up to see Reyes and McCree kissing. He grabbed Jesse’s briefs and started working them down his legs, the man shifting around to help as Gabe held him in place against his chest. “You two, just…_damn_.” He climbed up on the bed, pressing kisses up Jesse’s stomach and chest, pulling on a nipple ring softly as he kissed up his neck. He ran a hand over Gabe’s shaved head and pulled him into a wet, demanding, and desperate kiss. “_Reyes_.”

Watching the men above him, Jesse reached down and started teasing himself, running his fingers down his barbells and working himself more. Just seeing them like this was getting him hard, but he knew what he wanted. He felt Gabriel pull him tighter against his chest as smoke started moving over his shoulders and down towards his cock. Turning into an inky black tendril, it pushed his hand away. He watched it encircle his cock a few times, the cooler temperature making him shiver as it started stroking him, working the pre he’d started leaking down his length.

Jack’s voice broke their silence. “Hold still Jess.” He got down between the cowboy’s thighs, and looked up. The sight of Jesse and Gabriel both watching him, love and lust in their eyes, hit him hard. He bent down and took the head in his mouth, slowly moving down an inch and licking the bar there before pulling back. The black tendril started staying closer to the base, giving Jack room to work. He looked at the men and reached out with a hand, “Gimme the lube.”

Gabriel nodded, reaching into the bag beside the bed. Fumbling around he found the bottle and tossed it down by Jack. “Get him ready.”

“That’s the plan.” Jack closed his hand around the bottle as he went back to work on Jesse.

Shifting around a little, Gabe started mouthing Jesse’s neck and shoulders, biting softly every now and then, his sharp teeth almost breaking the skin as it left deep red marks. His flesh hands reached around to play with the man’s nipples, messing with the silver rings and softly pulling on them, getting a shuttered breath out Jesse. “Wish I had the chain for these with us.” He pulled on both the rings, making the man push his chest out following the pull. “Can’t wait to fuck you. Make you feel good. Make love to you.”

Nodding, Jesse heard the plastic click of the bottle and it made his heart jump in his chest. He knew what was coming. The finger pressing in was thick and cool. He gasped against Reyes’ neck and squeezed his bicep with his metal hand. Jack started working his open slowly, but McCree wanted more. “Dammit, I’m not gonna break, Morrison. Go faster.”

Jack slowly pushed another finger in and tried to scissor them, not getting anywhere, but making Jesse hiss harshly. “You’re tight Jess. It’s been awhile for you.”

Gabriel started rubbing the cowboy’s stomach, whispering in his ear. “_Cariño_, let him--.”

“What if I want the damn pain?” McCree crushed Gabe’s bicep as Jack stretched him open, a hand-shaped bruise blooming on the skin.

“We don’t want to hurt you.” Jack licked up Jesse’s cock getting his attention. “Let me do this right. We’ll do whatever after.”

Jesse huffed in defeated acceptance as he felt a third finger press into him. Jack kept kissing and nipping his thighs, Jesse’s muscles already starting to tremble just from the man’s fingers. “You like it don’t you?” Jack asked when Jesse let out a deep sigh as the fingers spread him more, opening him more.

_He loved it._

“Hmmm?” Jesse’s tone was pleasant as he hummed the question.

“The pain.” Gabriel answered above him, sliding another black tendril down to his cock, pressing the tip into his slit and slowly sinking deeper.

Looking up, tears started to well up in the corner of his eyes as Jack stretched him farther than he had before and Gabe kept sounding him. “Yea, it starts to feel real good.”

Jack planted a few kisses on Jesse’s length, watching the thin tendril pull out before he took him in his mouth again; the other one still working his base slowly, keeping him on edge and leaking. Morrison took him deep and swallowed around him once, twice, and pushed a fourth finger in as the man moaned his name.

Reyes whispered, “You’re almost ready.”

“I’ve been ready.” Jesse started trying to push down on the fingers, to get them deeper in him. “Come on. _Please_, just fuck me.” He was begging as Jack started moving his hand faster. Gabriel pressed back into the man's slit, the combined stimulation almost too much.

Jack pulled his fingers out, one still teasing Jesse's hole as he kept trying to push down for more. Gabriel formed another black tendril and pressed it into Jesse alongside Jack’s finger, it was pulsing as it moved deeper. Looking up, Morrison locked eyes with Gabe, "Hmmm, Reyes."

“Yea baby?” Gabe was holding Jesse harder against his chest now, keeping him still. He grinned at Jack when Jesse tried to push down on them again.

“What if we _didn’t_ fuck him and just did this? You could fuck me instead. He’s cute begging for us.”

Jesse grunted in loud displeasure and tried to break out of Gabe’s arms. “Dammit, you two better fuck me. I swear ta—.” The tendril on Jesse’s cock squeezed hard around the base as Gabe bit the man’s ear.

“_Stop moving_.” The wraith whispered harshly in his ear, running a clawed hand down his back, barely breaking skin and making the man quiver. “We’ll both fuck you. _After_. How does that sound?”

Jack clicked the bottle of lube open and squeezed more on his hand, the coolness touching Jesse’s hole making him clench around the fingers that pushed some inside him. “Let’s see how much you can take? Would you like that?”

Shaking as Jack pushed his four fingers back in alongside the tentacle from Gabriel, Jesse nodded, “_Yea_, just wanna feel y’all in me.” Gabe started rubbing McCree’s arms and chest, the contact keeping him grounded and present. “Just relax baby. He’s almost there. You’ll love it.”

Jack started pressing his thumb against the ring of muscle, and Reyes pulled his tendril out, the tip rubbing the ring of muscle, trying to help tease it open. He kept rubbing Jesse’s inner thighs, mumbling and kissing words of praise against the tanned skin. On one good push his whole hand slipped in to his wrist. Jesse cried out and sobbed, his hole squeezing down tight and body locking up for a moment. “Jess. Babe. Relax. Breathe.” He didn’t move, staying still, his knees and arm protesting the position and angle he’d been in for so long.

“Breathe. In and out. You’re fine.” Gabriel kept repeating the mantra in the Cowboy’s ear. After a few seconds he noticed the man trying to follow the directions, his breathing unsteady and shallow. Jesse moved his metal hand to rest it on top of the one Gabriel was running up and down his stomach and chest, their fingers slotted together. “You’re doing so damn good for us. Keep breathing. We’re here. You can tell us to stop.”

“I—Jack.” His breathing began to level out, and he felt Jack start moving inside him, gently pushing in and pulling back, still trapped at the wrist. He felt something cool being rubbed on his hole.

“Relax for me, Jess. You can do it.” Jack manoeuvred himself up and stood, bending down to kiss Jesse. “You feel good?” After a few kisses from Jack and Gabe, with words of encouragement and praise between them, the younger man relaxed around him. Jack slowly worked his hand out, giving him time to adjust as he stretched his hole to keep him open. A few heartbeats later he pushed back in, his hand sliding in easier.

Grunting, Jesse felt the hand sinking back into him, filling him so much, _too much_, and pushing him closer to climax. Jack’s knuckles rubbed back and forth on his prostate and he cried out. Everything was too damn much. The tendril was still holding a ring around his cock as the one sounding him started moving. He felt Reyes' length pressing against his back now; it was leaking pre and sticking to him. He could feel the barbells rubbing against him as the Wraith rutted against him, hunting some sort of friction. He felt a few tears run down his face as he cried out again when Jack moved inside him.

“_Jesse McCree_. You’re so fucking beautiful. We don’t deserve you.” Gabriel didn’t realise he wasn’t whispering until Jack looked him in the eye and said, “You’re right, Gabe. We don’t.”

Jesse had a few more tears run down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure what from though, was it the shallow pain of being stretched this much or the men he was with. Gabriel wiped them away and pressed kiss over a tear track. “No. I don’t—don’t deserve you two.” His voice kept breaking as Jack started fucking him with his fist, the push in making Jesse cry out every time.

“You deserve better than we could ever give you.” Pushing in a little further each time, Jack got about half his forearm in before Gabriel wrapped a black tendril around his arm, mouthing for him to stop. “You want us to fuck you now, Jess? Think you can take us both?”

At a loss for words, the Cowboy nodded furiously, finally mumbling a sobbed “_Yes_” as Jack finished pulling out of him.

Reyes kept touching McCree, making sure he knew they were there. “One at a time.” They’d been doing their best with McCree after finally reuniting with him. They’ve tried to make sure they gave him everything he wanted and more. He’d helped them both through so much and he deserved more than they could ever give. “You first, Morrison. I wanna fuck your cum back into him.”

Jack wiped the extra lube on his arm and hand off, then rubbed some on his painfully hard cock. Just the touch of his hand was almost too much; he’d almost cum just from watching Jesse beg for more. “Is that alright with you Jess?”

“_Yes_. _Please_.” Jesse reached down and shoved two fingers into his ass, scissoring them to spread himself for Morrison. Lining up, Jack shoved in hard, a little harder than usual; keeping his strength in check was difficult with Jesse moaning for _more_, for him to go _harder_ and _faster_, all at once. He pulled out all the way, and then shoved in deep, hilting himself deep as Jesse squeezed around him hard. Holding back his orgasm, he stilled and bent down, kissing McCree as he started moving slowly, trying to make it last.

“He feel good?” Gabriel was watching closely, the sight of Jack fucking McCree getting him off. He reached with a hand and grabbed himself, squeezing a ring at the base. He stopped moving, letting Jack’s building rhythm of hard, deep thrusts keep pushing Jesse up and down.

Right then Gabriel thought about how he loved both men with all his being. How seeing them passionate like this for one another made him love them even more. Reyes knew he couldn’t stop loving them even if he tried. And he knew they felt the same way.

Jack nodded, his grip on McCree’s thighs starting to bruise and darken. He kept going, fucking the younger man hard. Looking at Jesse’s face, he saw tears trailing down his face as the man panted and moaned their names. Gabe was wiping them away and kissing him, checking on him. But Jesse demanded more every time.

And Jack delivered.

After a few more minutes Jack felt himself on the verge of cumming. He slammed in once more and pulled on Jesse, trying to push deeper. Crying out as he finally came, pumping his load into McCree as the man squeezed down on him.

“_Jesse_,” He slowly pulled out and pushed a few fingers inside the man to catch what was leaking out. He kept pushing it back in, keeping the Cowboy's hole sensitive and loose. He bent down and kissed him breathlessly as he pushed his load back in, “_I love you_.”

Catching his breath, he looked up at Gabe and asked, “You ready?”

“Hold him.” Reyes moved over some, holding Jesse just off his chest. He turned himself into smoke, just his hands solid enough to hold McCree as Jack moved into his spot. “Jesse, _cariño_, you’re a mess.” His gaze was stuck on the man’s used hole. He was gaping, and starting to leak some of Jack out. Moving fast, Gabe caught the cum with a few fingers and rubbed it on his cock. He was slick from his pre and knew Jesse just wanted more. Looking at the cowboy, he saw a blissful grin and a daring stare from under those heavy eyelids.

“C’mon, Gabe. _Fuck me_.” McCree’s tone carried a dare. A dare for the Wraith to fuck him better than Jack had. Gabriel knew how good a fuck from Jack was, but he had something the other soldier didn’t. He lined himself up, using the head of his dick to catch more of Jack that was leaking out, and sank in, pushing his whole length in slow and steady. Once he’d gotten balls deep, he wrapped the man’s legs around his waist. “Tell me to stop if I need—" Jesse dug his heels into Gabe’s back, pulling him closer. “Well, aren’t you being pushy.”

Jack grinned, “He gets it from you, Gabe.”

“Humph.” Moving slowly, Gabriel set a steady rhythm. Focusing on himself, he started changing his shape and size inside Jesse. Having control over your physical form was interesting. He started making himself thicker, reaching about the size of Jack’s wrist before Jesse started moaning louder. He took it a little further and once he’d found a good girth, he started making himself longer, adding an inch every couple of thrusts. The deeper pushes getting louder moans and grunts. On one aimed thrust he rubbed Jesse’s prostate so hard he knew he should’ve come, the only thing holding him back was his tendril cockring. He repeated it, watching as an obscenely large amount of precome leaked out of Jesse’s cock, spilling onto his stomach and pooling on his abs. Reyes knew Jack would be hard again by now, their SEP enhancements still giving them short refractory period. “You wanna fuck him with me babe?”

Jack gave a nod and started lifting Jesse with Gabriel’s help. Gabe picked him up and bounced him on his cock a few times as Jack moved. Setting him back down on Morrison, he felt him pressing against him and shrunk himself closer to normal, letting the other man push into Jesse easily.

McCree cried out as Jack rocked up into him. After a few moments, both men started fucking him at different speeds. Gabriel kept going slow and deep as Jack moved harder and faster. “Want to cum, Jess?”

The impaled man mumbled “_please_” as he nodded. The black tendrils vanished and Reyes grabbed his hips, shoving him down on them both, getting them both as deep as he could. Jesse started squeezing and tightening, sending all three of them to the edge.

His climax hit him like a brick wall. He started shooting, strands of cum landing on his chest and stomach, some ending up in his beard too. He hadn’t cum that hard in his life. All he saw was white as he closed his eyes and begged for both his lovers. When Gabriel bent down to kiss him, the man licked up what landed in his beard before kissing him. He could taste himself on Gabe’s tongue and moaned into their kiss.

He felt Gabe emptying his balls in him, the added girth and length making him feel too full. Jack was still fucking up into him through his orgasm, until the man suddenly stopped and moaned against his back as he came again, panting against his sweat covered skin. Jesse couldn’t hear anything they were saying, just his heartbeat pounding in his ears and his own stunted breathing. He heard a gentle hum as Jack and Gabriel pressed kisses against his chest, neck, and back. They both stilled for a few minutes, giving Jesse time.

“Come on, Jess, let’s get you up.” Gabriel pulled out, followed by Jack. Their loads started to leak out, but Jesse clenched himself tight, trying to keep what he could inside himself. Jack rolled over and dug around in their bag and pulled out Gabe's favourite plug. He held it up with a grin. "You want it for a bit?"

Jesse nodded, and then a second later felt it pushing against his hole as it sank in. Jack left them and came back a moment later, carrying bottles of water, a few meal bars, and some warm washcloths. “Here Reyes, get him to drink. I’ll clean him up.”

Taking a bottle, he opened it and tilted Jesse’s head forward some. “Drink. You need it.” The younger man took a few small sips as he broke off part of a bar and pressed it against his lips. “Eat.” Jesse complied, eating the bar piece by piece. After getting him to finish the bottle of water, Gabe took a damp cloth and cleaned himself up. He started pulling the plug out of Jesse as Jack got himself clean. Jesse grunted disappointingly as the plug slipped out. “Next time we’ll leave it in. We can just load you up and keep you plugged.”

"That sounds amazin', gonna hold ya to it." The two got in bed on either side of McCree. He finished the second bottle of water, and then reached to hold both their hands as he lay down between them. “I love y’all.” Jack and Gabriel whispered the same back to the man, watching him slip into sleep faster than either of them had seen him do in years. He started snoring loudly as he inched closer to Gabriel's cool body away from Jack's heat.

"He was tired, huh?" Jack rolled over and spread his hand over where the Wraith's heart would beat.

Gabriel softly laughed, letting his chest bounce. "Getting fucked by two men is hard work, Boy Scout."

"Is it?" Jack's tone carried another meaning with it.

Placing a clawed hand over Jack's, he hummed softly. "It is. You want to find out?"

Turning his hand over, he laced fingers as Gabriel’s clawed hand held his. "What do you think?"

"That sounds like a yes."

******

Morning ended up being noon. Jack woke up before the other two and went to work cooking some breakfast. Gabriel woke a little after, staying in bed and holding Jesse until he woke up. He got the man to swallow some pain relief pills and drink some more water.

Jesse still felt everything. His entire body felt sore, but at the same time more relaxed than he had in months. He kept calling for Jack to come back to bed. Once the food was finished, Jack got in bed with them. When Jack and Jesse started dozing off, Reyes snuck out of bed and brought them two plates to bed.

After eating they crawled out of bed and started packing everything up. Sombra had given them a few leads. But the last time they listened to her they ended up in Brazil. It seemed like it would be fun, it was Carnival. Gabriel loved the idea and made them dress up for it. He got McCree into a Samba outfit just for them to admire his body. They celebrated in the streets, using everything as a cover to meet a few people in the city that knew of Talon movements.

Soon after they left, a favela went up in flames. Vishkar owned the area and just watched as it burned. They didn't offer help to the people dying. They didn't offer help to those who lost everything. They just started trying to build another hard-light Oasis. Last they'd heard an uprising kicked the company out and led to some of their tech being stolen.

The three men got busy packing and breaking everything down, doing their best to make it look like they’d never been there, not that it mattered anymore. As they were leaving out the door, they heard quiet beeps. Rushing in and digging through their bags they found the source of the beeping hidden in a pocket.

It was a small tablet. None of the men knew where they’d come from. Turning on one of the screens, all three watched as a video Winston started playing.


End file.
